


"Quit Telling Everyone I'm Dead."

by SpassyFly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fareeha makes jokes all the time so this isn't too far out there, It's possibly the only good thing from the Slipstream accident, Lena pulls jokes from way in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpassyFly/pseuds/SpassyFly
Summary: "Seven years ago we lost my mother.""Quit telling everyone in Overwatch I'm dead.""Sometimes I can still hear her voice."Or, I got the dumb idea to do the "Quit telling everyone I'm dead" meme with Fareeha and Ana.





	"Quit Telling Everyone I'm Dead."

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I thought this one up when I should have been asleep. My tired brain decided to keep it. So enjoy and I apologize if the characters seem a little OOC.
> 
> Also just gunna say that Lena pulls jokes and whatnot from the past because she's got to have something good from the Slipstream accident. Even if it just a minor thing like this.

At first Ana merely thought was her daughter was doing was easier. After all, how do you explain their complex relationship? And most of Fareeha’s friends in Helix and the Egyptian Army...well they certainly didn’t need to know she was alive. No, it was better for everyone if Fareeha kept on saying she was dead. 

There had to be a breaking point though.

Within the bounds of the vigilantes that had answered the recall she knew she wasn’t fooling most of them. Especially not those who had served with her before. The new ones, maybe at first but with how the others acted it wouldn’t be hard to put it together. At least she had done a better job than Morrison in that matter. He hadn’t even tried. 

So that Fareeha kept on saying she was dead was starting to get a little irritating. Ana knew her daughter knew most of the reformed Overwatch knew who she was. There was no getting around that with how small of a group they had. But the younger Amari wouldn’t stop saying it. 

Today...today took the cake. It was technically the anniversary of her death. And for most of the world, it was just another year since she had been gone. Hell probably the vast majority didn’t even know the significance to this day. It wasn’t like it really made the news or anything. 

“Seven years ago today we lost my mother,” Fareeha was saying. Her tone was odd, heavy but light. Ana couldn’t see her face but she was willing to bet her daughter was trying to keep it straight. And she was talking primarily to the younger crowd which recently added Brigitte. Reinhart was there as well and Lena too. Those two knew the sniper was alive.

“Quit telling everyone in Overwatch I’m dead,” the sniper huffed, still trying to figure out Fareeha’s tone. For some reason that made Hana snicker and Lúcio grin. 

“Sometimes I can still hear her voice,” the soldier went on to say. Her tone was lighter, she was defiantly joking. Hana and Lúcio cracked up, Brigette gave an unsure smile, and Lena groaned as she shook her head with a smile. 

“I tell a joke from years ago,” the time traveller grumbled with faux annoyance. Ana felt her eye twitch.

“They are amusing!” Reinhart declared. “You should tell us more.” 

“If only my mother was here to learn them,” Fareeha sighed. She sounded painfully wistful but still joking. That much was obvious from the way Hana and Lúcio cracked up.

“I’m right here you know,” she called. That made the laughing pair loose it even more. Brigitte was still unsurely amused, likely more laughing because the others were laughing. Lena was giggling now, unable to stay even fake annoyed. And Reinhart was probably laughing because others were laughing. 

Ana reached for her sleep gun, contemplating who to dart. Fareeha, for executing the joke, or Lena for bringing it up? Decisions, decisions.

“Run!” Lena gasped a split second later and promptly Blinked past the sniper. The rest of the group scattered, still laughing, even Fareeha. She disappeared with Reinhart, much like in the golden days, Brigette hurrying after them. Ana sighed and then smiled. 

Eventually she’d track Lena down and get an answer to what all that was. But for right now it seemed all was well. If Fareeha was starting to joke about her “death”... Things were pretty well indeed.


End file.
